Conventionally, as a switch or sensor of this type, there is an inclined/vibration switch having a configuration as described in Patent document 1. This type of a switch or sensor had structurally difficulty in being soldered, causing a problem such as switch damage due to heat. For this reason, a vibration sensor, using a heat resistant resin, as described in Patent document 2, is proposed. Even in this case, however, it is difficult to perform dip soldering or reflow soldering, and therefore, a sensor having a construction for enabling to achieve downsizing suitable for reflow soldering by automatic cleaning and automatic mounting, and manufacturing in batch has been required.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei09-097545
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-227747